1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention provide a contact microscope using point source illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amateurs often have problems operating microscopes, including preparing specimens, focusing the lens, inadvertently smashing objectives into slides, and getting the lighting correct. Students find it challenging to faithfully draw and take measurements of what they see. Images may be captured by attaching a camera to the microscope, albeit adding to the cost and complexity of the microscope. Optical microscopes are large, heavy, and delicate instruments that must be kept clean. It is desired that a microscope be lightweight, compact, easy to use, inexpensive, and have a video or computer interface.
Often in biological research, organisms are processed (collected, grown, centrifuged) then viewed under a microscope in two separate operations. It is desired to have a microscope small and robust enough to be placed in the processing environment to simultaneous process and view organisms.